


Disappear

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [86]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 14





	Disappear

“When I disappear--”

“You’re not going to disappear!” you cried, holding onto the man before you as tears spilled from your (e/c) eyes. “You won’t!”

A hand came to caress your face, and you looked into his eyes.

“ _ If _ I disappear, then,” he began, a tired smile tugging at his lips. “Will you look for me?”

You sniffed, wiping away the tears as you looked him dead in the eyes, “Always.”

“It’s a promise, then,” he muttered, capturing your lips in a tender kiss.


End file.
